differnt path taken
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: AU to seasons two ending. What if Nathans's words didn't help Peter. What if Adam had more of a control on him then anyone could guess. Bad summary but a good story I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own this story.

XXX

I went to the company. I saw Adam's History who he is and what he wanted" Nathan said as he slowly walked towards Peter unsure if he could reach him. After all Matt failed and so did Hiro.

"Pete, he tried to release the virus ." Peter glared at his older brother unable to believe the words he was hearing.

"Do you know how your burn got healed, Nathan?" Nathan stared at him. His been wondering that for some time how that happened. "He gave you his blood. I was there. You should be grateful." That explain a lot of thing, but there was a under line motive here.

"He used me," Nathan truthfully told Peter whether he liked it or not. "he used me to get to you." Nathan began to walk closer to Peter. The younger man began to step back away from him. Shocking clearly showing on his face.

"Don't you see it? He tried to manipulate you like that."

"Nathan…." Peter began, but Nathan cut him off.

"Pete, that night at Kirby Plaza when I carried you, it's because I believe in you." Peter took several more steps back trying to escape his brothers words.

"You're my brother Peter." Nathan's eyes went soft as he said "I love you." Peter stared at him trying to process something.

"Can you really trust Adam?" Peter turn his eyes to his feet. "Can you Pete?" Nathan asked again.

Peter's head snap up and a evil look shown on his face. Nathan stared in shock.

"Yes," he answered before his hand shot up. Nathan was lifted off his feet and sent flying down the hallway. Matt managed to get back on his feet only to get hard against Nathan's body. Both fell hard against a near by wall. Both were knocked out. Peter took a moment to look at what at what he had done. He felt a little guilty for it, but Adam was much more important then they ever realize. Peter turn towards the vault. He began to run towards it. He enter the room as Hiro and Adam disappeared . Peter stood there in shock then realized the vile was falling to the ground.

"NO!" Peter shouted as the power to time went to work. Inches from the ground the vile stop. Using his telepathic power he had the vile fly to his hand. Peter took a look at the vile he was holding and couldn't believe this small vile could kill billions of people in the future. Peter placed it in his hands then energy began to glow around them. He felt the vile slowly disappearing in between them. He put a little more energy into it then he felt the goal of this mission disappear. He open his hand and dust that was the vile blew away.

"I did it Adam, I did it." Peter said with a smile. The virus was gone. It was then it hit him. Adam was gone.

Hiro took him away. Peter closed his eyes then teleported out. Nathan and Matt reach the door as Peter disappeared.

"Peter don't leave!" Nathan yelled, but it was to late he was already gone again. Nathan ran to the middle of the room hoping that some how he could be brought back. No suck lick for him. Nathan hands went into a fist and yelled at the top of his lungs. "GOD GAMN IT!" Then he slammed his fists into a near by case. Tears of anger slid out of his eyes. Matt didn't move from where he was.

"For four months I lost my brother and I get him back only to lose him to Adam." More tears forced there way out.

"Damn it Peter way are you such a trusting person." Nathan fell to his knees. The grief was weighting down to much. "I want my brother back. Without him I'm nothing." Nathan said in between sobs. Matt ran to his side and got to his knees.

"Nathan, we will get Peter back." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice, He placed his arm around Nathan.

"How… can…we…do… that?" Nathan asked still sobbing. "Adam… has… a…. strong… hold… on… him." Matt grab Nathan's face forcing him to look at him.

"Nathan, we can find a way to help him. All we need to do is find him and prove Adam isn't the way." Nathan went to open his mouth.

"No doubts ok." .Nathan smiled/

"alright let's get going."

Outside the warehouse

Peter walk through seeing Adam was here. A thin hope it was. Pete stared at the door and it blew open. Peter walk outside then took off in the air.

"Tokyo here I come."

Tokyo

"Where did he go?" Ando asked. Hiro stared at the TV.

"Somewhere he can't cause anymore trouble." He answered. Just then the wall was knock down. Hiro jump to his feet as Peter walk into the room. He punched Ando knocking him out.

"Hiro we have business." Peter said in a low cold voice. Peter aimed his hand at Hiro pulling him into his hand. Slowly Peter began to squeeze Hiro's neck. Hiro tried hopelessly to free himself.

"Where is Adam?" Peter demanded.

"I will never tell you." Hiro managed to chock out . Peter didn't like that answer. The man gave a loud yell as electric pain passed threw his body. His hands went limp.

"I will ask you again where is Adam." This Time Peter shouted in Hiro's face but he remained quiet. This annoyed Peter beyond words. He wanted and he wanted him now.

"Fine you leave me no choice." He pulled Hiro a little closer forcing him to make eye contact.

"Let's see what's on your mind." Hiro have a loud yell. It felt like a drill was going into his head. He tried to fight, but Peter was to strong for him. Blood began to ooze out of his nose. A few seconds later Peter smiled. "Thank you." Was all Peter said before he disappeared. Hiro fell face first on to the ground.

"We need to find Peter." Nathan said as they both walked out of the warehouse.

"I know we do, but how? All we know he went looking for Adam." Matt said trying to keep up with Nathan.

"I don't know, but it will take more then word to stop him now."

"But still how do we…" Matt sentence cut by the sudden appearance of Hiro.

"Flying Man we have a problem."

TBC

Sorry if this seems short but notebook to computer don't always add up. Next chapter soon. Until then please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter pop next to the grave site where Adam was.

"Hold on Adam I'll free you." Peter told the grave. 'But how can I do that?' Peter thought to himself. Adam was six feet under. Peter wondered if he could lift the coffin to the top. Then there was the idea of phasing threw the ground, and grabbing him. There are a lot of options he had at hand. After thinking it over Peter decided to use Hiro's power to the dirt like it was before it was filled in. Peter forced the power into the pile it was like a short time ago. Peter blinked his eyes to activate the power. The dirt disappeared from the grave to a pile next to it. Peter smiled at his little trick. Peter walked at the edge of the grave. The white coffin was there at the bottom of the hole.

"Hold on Adam I'll have you out in a second." Patter called. He then shot lighting down at the coffin. There was a small explosion. When the smoke cleared there was a small crack on the coffin. Peter groan at this result.

"One more stronger hit should do the trick." Peter said to himself. He charged up for another attack. Suddenly the grave was full again. Peter was stunned at the same time knew who it was.

"Hiro." Peter turn around to see him standing there with his sword.

"You son of a bitch." Peter shouted then shoot the lighting at him. For some strange reason Hiro didn't see this coming. The lighting hit the sword as a result he hot the Hell shocked out of him. Hiro drop to the ground.

'Peter you shouldn't have done that to Hiro.' Matt said in Peter's head. Peter spun around to face Matt.

'Matt I'm in no mood for mind games.' Peter shouted into Matt's head.

'Leave Adam alone. He's evil.' Matt spoke back trying to reason with the unreasonable.

'Get the hell out of here now.' With a blink of the eye Matt disappeared. Hiro began to move from the spot he was laying. Peter waved his hand, and Hiro went into a tombstone knocking him out again.

"Now stay down." Peter shouted. Now it was time to free Adam. Peter was prepared to move time and space again when felt a heavy object run into him. Peter felt his feet leave the ground. Peter didn't need a guess to know who it was.

"Nathan put me down right this second." Peter demanded.

"Ok." Nathan said the released Peter. The falling man gave a yell as he fell towards the earth. All to sudden the crash came as he landed on his back. Nathan landed right in front of him.

"Peter we need to talk." Peter lifted his head to look at Nathan. The serious older brother look was on it. He quickly got to his feet.

"Nathan this isn't a good time." BAM! Nathan punch the side of his younger brother's face sending back on the ground.

"Shut up Peter." Nathan snap at him. Peter look at him in surprise. You will be quiet and listen to what I have to say." Peter was now pissed off.

"No Nathan, I will not." Peter snap back as he return to his feet.

"If you get in my way I will…"

"Kill me" Nathan asked. Peter was stunned.

"Kill is that a little to strong." Peter crossed his arms.

"Nat aren't you over reacting a little." Peter wipe the side of his face removing the dirt.

"No I'm not over reacting." He took a few steps closer to Peter. Who quickly took a few steps back.

"Nat, you know I would never kill anyone."

"You threw Hiro against a tombstone, and you teleported Matt god knows where."

"I sent him back home to be with Molly." Peter snap back. Nathan shook his head in disappointment.

Peter, you hurt your friends and for what Adam. If anyone really worth all of this."

"I don't know." Peter truthfully answered. Nathan knew he was getting somewhere with Peter.

"Pete you need to stop what your doing right now." Peter didn't know what to do. He could stop pick up the pieces, and move on with his life, but he did inhuman things to get his goal. How can he just stop. Peter lowered his head and crossed his arms. Nathan knew was going inside of himself. He couldn't let that happen. Nathan began to walk towards him.

"Stay away from me Nat." Peter yelled then lighting shot from his body. It hit Nathan square on the chest. Nathan fell backwards. Nathan was on his back in shock.

"That son of a bitch attack me." Nathan thought in his head. He quickly return to his feet.

"Peter you will have to do a better job of stopping me then that." He began to walk towards Peter again. Peter charged up his lighting attack again. He shot lighting at Nathan again. It hit him in the middle of his chest, but it wasn't slowing him down at all.

"Oh no my powers my know what I'm doing is wrong, so it must be turning against me." Peter shot him with more energy trying to slow him down. Nothing was working.

"Keep away from me!" Peter shouted it was to late. Nathan was in front of him.

"You're my brother Peter I will not leave you alone." His arms reached around Peter's Body. Peter attack was all gone. He tried to knock his brother off of him by hitting him in the chest with his fists. It wasn't working. Nathan forced a hug around Peter.

"I love you Peter." At that moment Peter just gave up. The emotional and Physically drained from the pass few months he let the tears flow out and return the hug to his brother. Peter cried into Nathan's shoulder.

"I missed you, so much Nathan." Nathan rub Peter's back.

"I missed you too."

"I want to come home." Peter spoke.

"Alright let's go."

TBC

One more chapter to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter was on his bed staring at the ceiling. Nathan flew him home then carried him to his bed. His mother stop by for a few minutes. A quick hug and smack later he was left alone to figure things out. Like what did Adam to him to get this far. Plus the hold he had over him that even his own brother couldn't break. Peter turn to his side to stare out of the window. The city was very bright as it usually was. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Go away." Peter yelled at the door.

"Sorry Pete not going to happen." Nathan said as he entered the room.

"Go away Nat I don't want to talk." Peter said waving his brother away. Nathan grab Peter's hand.

"Too bad we have to have a talk." Peter turn his head into his pillow.

"I don't feel like talking." Nathan climb into bed next to him.

"I guess you'll have to listen." Peter did his annoyed groan.

"Fine." Nathan cleared his throat to give a life lifting speech.

Peter I known you all of your life, and I know for a fact you only do what you think is right, and today was no expectation." Peter flip over on his back then crossed his arms.

"Then I will stop being helpful." He exclaimed.

Nathan smiled at peter's outburst. He patted his brothers leg.

"Peter, you don't mean that." Nathan saw right though him. He does know Peter then he thought.

"Your right I won't I'll just stay in my room." Nathan had enough. He reached over and forced Peter into a sitting position next to him. A arm went around Peter's shoulder.

"Pete, I could give you a long prep talk about you being to hard on yourself, or other stuff along those lines, But I won't do that. Peter you're a special person and you know that. You will always do the right thing no matter what it is. Plus if you have any guilt about hurting me don't." Peter turn his head towards Nathan. He did know him better then he thought.

"I understand why you did what you did Peter and I'm not anger at you." Nathan pulled Peter into a hug.

"I could never be mad at you because I love you."

"I love you too Nathan." Nathan pressed a kiss on Peter's head.

"Fell Better." He asked rubbing Peter's side.

"Yes I do thank you Nat." They smiled at each other for a moment. Then they both stood up.

"Come on Pete I want you with me when I make a important announcement to the world."

THE END

Thanks to all who reviewed this story. Thanks for putting up with a notebook to computer transfer.

Peace out people.


End file.
